I think he's my dad and i think im in love with him
by Savannah le
Summary: I love his beautiful blonde hair, brown eyes that any girl can just melt into, his well build chest woah woah wait a minute, my dad or is he really? This is the revamped version of In love with my dad
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys i don't know if you remember but a long time ago i wrote a story called in love with my dad and i stopped writing it because of all the bad reviews and i just got a message saying that a person wanted me to start the story again and i was afraid that i would get bad comments again so i cant belive im about to say this but wait first kids cover your ears or just skip this well anyways here i go...

FUCK OFF HATERS DID YOUR PARENTS EVER TEACH YOU TO NOT BREAK A PERSON DOWN LIKE SERIOUSLY EVER HEARD OF IF YOU DONT HAVE SOMETHING NICE TO FUCKIN SAY THEN SHUT THAT HELL OF A MOUTH UP I MEAN IF YOU DONT FUCKIN LIKE THIS STORY THEN DONT BE A BITCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO DO LIKE IT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU LET DOWN JUST BECUSE AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU WOULDNT SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I HAD TO DELETE THAT HELL OF A STORY IS WICH I PERSON ACTUALLY SAID TO ME GOD PEOPLE DO YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS INSIDE DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FELT TO HAVE PEOPLE FUCKIN TELLING ME TO SHUT THE DAMN STORY DOWN ALREADY AND I HATE FUCKIN ASSHOLES LIKE THAT!

And so with that been said i will start the story again this time with a slightly Different plot this time and if you don't like it then to bad and i owe this all to cheeko99


	2. Who are you

Ok You guys here is the first chapter and in the other story i added in alot of characters so in this story i will tell you who the characters are and some of them wont be mentioned for a while so yeah here we go

Allys P.O.V

Heeeeey im ally moon, i have brown eyes and brown hair oh and im 13. I have three sister and thats it my mom only gave birth to girls well speaking of my mom she is well i don't really know she Left when i was like 1 week old well got to get ready for school.

End of P.O.V

Ally: ( walks down stairs into the kitchen)

Vanessa ( marano): hey sis

Ally: hey nessa

Vanessa: so hows it going

Ally: ok spill what do you want

Vanessa: well i heard dad talking to some lady last night

Ally: so he talks to a lot of ladies meaning the girls at his company and the girls in our family

Vanessa: no you don't get it she was in his room with him

Ally: oh now i get it, so when do get in this story exactly?!

Vanessa: well since your daddy's little girl he will tell you anything

Ally: what about everyone els

Vanessa: nope only works on you

Austin: ( walks in) hey girls

Ally and nessa: hey dad

Austin: so how are you girls doing

Girls: good

Austin: ok ( makes his coffee)

Vanessa: ( mouths) ask him about the lady in his room

Ally: ( mouths) fine ( turns to austin) daddy

Austin: yes sweet heart

Ally: who was that lady you were talking to last night?

Austin: well she's a friend of mine

Ally: oh ok

?: ( walks in) hey austy

Vanessa: who are you?

?: oh im sorry im

**Haha cliffhanger right there so who is ? please review and sorry for short the short chapter and trust me later on in the story there will be some real drama**


	3. Who she is

Previously

Vanessa: ( mouths) ask him about the lady in his room

Ally: ( mouths) fine ( turns to austin) daddy

Austin: yes sweet heart

Ally: who was that lady you were talking to last night?

Austin: well she's a friend of mine

Ally: oh ok

?: ( walks in) hey austy

Vanessa: who are you?

?: oh im sorry im

NOW I THINK YOUR GOING TO BE SURPRISED

?: oh sorry im someone

Vanessa: i mean whats Your name

?: why do you need to know exactly

Vanessa: no reason well Got to go to school bye dad bye ally bye lady I don't know

Austin: bye

Ally: so dad after school i need to use your music room

Austin: No

Ally: ok thanks da- WAIT WHAT?

Austin: i said no

Ally: why not

Austin: cause i said so

Ally: this is so not fair

?: life isn't fair

Ally: ok who are you

?: lets just say im someone from your pass ( leaves)

Ally's P.O.V

Ok who does this lady think she is like seriously we just want to know her name and why wont dad let me use his music room well ill find out after school with the help of some very special people

End of P.O.V

Ally: well i got to go bye dad ( leaves)

Austin: bye sweetheart ( checks to see if ally left yet) wow that was close ok you guys can come out know

?,?,?,?,?: ( comes out)

Austin: hey guys

?: dude when are you gonna tell your kids about us

?: yeah for once i agree with Riker

Riker: haha very funny rydel

Rydel: thank you thank you very much ( who knows where thats from?)

?: ok guys stop messing around

Riker: oh shut up Rocky

Rocky: hey!

?: man you guys are childish

Rocky: says the guy who shaves as if he's slapping him self with the razor

?: well at least its fast

Rocky: whatever Ratliff

Ratliff: haha rocky

?: ok guys stop it we need to tell them soon

Austin: yeah guys rylands right

Ryland: thanks so wheres ? Right now

Austin: oh shes upstairs let me call her ( walks to the stairs) hey ? Come down

?: ( comes down)

R4+ryland: hey

?: ( sees them and screams)

Rocky: well hi to you to

?: sorry i just havent seen you guys in a long time

Riker: i know now give me a hug ( opens his arms)

?: ( runs into his arms ) i missed you

Riker: i missed you too

Austin: ok you guys so i was thinking we could use my music room around 4

?: awesome

Rocky: you know its good to have you back S-( gets cut off)

?: shhh dint call me that im not her anymore

Rydel: why not?

?: becuse she was a weak little bitch

Ratliff: so

?: so im no longer her now im much stronger and less nerdy

Riker: look Skylar

Skylar: DONT CALL ME THAT

Riker: ( flinches) sorry but anyways we like you for you

Skylar: whatever just dont call me that im no longer Skylar Moon

Austin: then who are you

Skylar's P.O.V

To be honest i dont know who i am ive been avoiding Skylar for so long i forgot about what ive become and how much ive change well at least the girls didn't see what ive become but still austins gonna have to tell them soon and plus if it wasnt for me the girls wouldn't even be alive right now

End of P.O.V

**so what do you guys think and what is skylar talking about when she said if it wasnt for her the girls wouldnt even be alive? Is she their mom? Did austin sleep with his sister ( i know gross but still)? Well you will find out soon and your lucky i wasnt going to let yu guys know about skylar until like the 10th chapter so yeah and ill have a list on who the characters are**

**Love,**

**Me/ savannah**


	4. Very important AN note

Hey guys i got a review saying that someone thought that 5th generation was fake and 5th generation wasnt even famous and that i was a liar so i wanted to say that the 5th generation im in is not famous it just started when we were just talking about music and found out that Vanessa, emily, sarah, braian, and me can play instruments so after school we went to Vanessa's house with our instruments except braian and sarah becuse vanessa already had drums and a keyboard and we played a few songs together and then Vanessa's mom got us a gig for fun and we did that for a while and one day we just decided to name our self 5th generation so we would have a name for when we play gigs and so 5th generation is not famous we just play small gigs thats it we don't do photo shoots or have a fan site so we are basically just 5 kids playing music together with a name and if i keep getting reviews like...

Oh your not in a band you liar

Why do you lie to people

I hate people who lie just like you

Or anything like that i will stop everything my stories, my account everything and thats it!


	5. Sorry

OMG i feel like a jerk im so sorry i havent updated in a long time its just that my friend vanessa broke her arm so 5th generation was cut off for a while and with school starting live been so busy but I'll try to update soon but just to tell you anytime i write a chapter its always on my IPad because my mom has to use my laptop for some work shes doing so it takes a while to write a chapter so once again sorry!

Love,

Me/savannah


End file.
